Dark Days And Depressing Nights
by Mindrea
Summary: Maximum Ride is dark, depressed, and lonely. She is an isolated Avian-American, along with her sister, Angel, and another girl named Nudge. Fang is similiar to Max, and carries himself like a shadow, along with his brother, Iggy, and a boy named Gazzy...
1. Chapter 1: Wings

**Hi guys!!!**

**Yup, I'm putting this chappie up so people can read it and decide if they want me to write it first or not.**

**Note: Poll will be up as soon as I finish writing the first chapters of all my story ideas.**

**Sigh.**

**Oh, and yes; I will be writing the next chapter for All's Fair In Love And War soon; just flexing my fingers.**

**Here's the summary: **

**Maximum Ride is dark, depressed, and lonely. She is an isolated Avian-American, along with her sister, Angel, and another girl, Nudge. They are looking for other bird freaks out there, but have found none. Fang is also dark, depressed, and lonely; he carries himself like a shadow, invisble to the human eye. He, His brother Iggy, and a boy named Gasman (Gazzy for short), are searching for their birdkind. How and when will the two groups meet? Wings!!**

**Disclaimer: I only own this plot, and the occasional new character. This Disclaimer goes for the rest of this story. JP owns all thing MR.**

**

* * *

**

**Dark Days And Depressing Nights**

**Chapter 1: Wings**

**MPOV**

"Max! Can we go get some ice cream? I've never tried bubble gum and chocolate mixed before! Please, max, can we go?!" Nudge rambled on and on.

I sighed.

Ever since we had gotten out of the School a year ago, we've been on the run.

I constantly had to watch over my little sister, Angel, and another girl we found, Nudge.

We were constantly attacked. Flyboys, Erasers, evil scientists...you name it, we've probably fought it.

"I don't know, sweetie, it's getting pretty late. I think we should hunker down in a cave for the night," I replied, accelerating slightly.

"But, _Max_! We haven't eaten dinner yet! I'm hungry!" Nudge whined.

"What do you think we should do, Angel?" I dropped down to their level slightly.

What is wrong with me?

I'm asking my 6-year-old sister decide on what we should do.

"I tihnk we sould use that credit card you found and stay at a hotel, and order room service," She replied.

"Okay, it sounds like a good idea to me," I confirmed.

The two girls let out small whoops of glee, barily audible over the rushing wind.

"Look! I see a hotel!" Nudge pointed as she began a nosedive.

I sighed in frustaration (I seemed to be doing that a lot lately); why didn't she wait for my consent before diving from mid-flight?

I landed gacefully next to her, and pulled my 13-foot-long wings back in, not visible to the unkowning human eye.

"Don't take off like that without waiting for me; Flyboys could've been waiting for you," I warned.

All my emotions were constantly kept bottled up inside of me, as I tried to hide them from Angel, my little mind reader.

It was hard to hide behind this fake, sweet personality.

I was not like that whatsoever.

All my thoughts were dark, filled with sadness and depression; loneliness.

I longed to have a friend.

Not like little Angel or eleven-year-old Nudge, but a real friend.

One my age, one who understands me, knows what I'm going through.

But that would never happen.

Because I also longed for that friend to have wings.

But there was only Nudge, Angel, and I.

I think. Why would they keep us separated if their were? Why not let us interact?

As we stepped into the beautiful hotel, I continued to hide my emotions.

I thought about the staircase, my hunger, how tired I was, anything to not let poor Angel know how I REALLY felt.

We stepped behind three boys, who looked about our age.

There was a tall, lanky one with dark hair and eyes, complete with the black clothes.

Another was tall and lanky, with glazed blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair, and constantly touching things.

The last was a small boy wearing a complete camo outfit.

I patted Angel's little head, feeling the blonde curls under my fingertips.

"He's sad....depressed," She whispered to me.

I saw the lanky one with the blue eyes turn towards us, and whisper to Mr. Dark and Mysterious.

**

* * *

**

**FPOV**

Forced against my will, I was dragged into a hotel by Iggy and Gazzy.

They kept pestering me about how hungry they were, how tired they were, and their boredom.

Iggy, my fraternal brother, complaining about how he hadn't blown anything up in a week.

I hid behind a slight smile, which was more like a twitch of my lips occasionally.

I kept my sadness, lonlieness, and depression bottled up, not daring to release it.

But the one thing I did know, was that Iggy was going through the same thing.

We just faked happiness for Gazzy's sake.

I waited as the person at the hotel desklazily asked us how many rooms we wanted, and where are parents were.

"They're already checked in. Our flight was just a little late," I replied.

I watched as Iggy's turned around, and whispered, "The little girl knows things."

I stared at him in confusion, knowing the look was lost upon his sightless eyes.

"What?" I mumbled.

"The little blonde girl behind us. She said your dark, sad, depressed." He replied.

I turned to look back at the three girls behind us.

They were all thin, like us.

They looked dirty, like us.

Looked alert, once again like us.

There was a small African American girl with a mane of black hair, clothed in purple, on the right.

A small little blonde girl, who must be the one Iggy was talking about, clothed in pink with a small teddy bear, on the left.

And the most beautfiul.

A tall lanky, dirty blonde with an air of confidence and strength.

"Angel, it's not polite to stare," The dirty blonde bent down next to the small girl...Angel.

"Sorry Max," She replied.

"It's okay, but it's not good to read m-" She stopped and looked at me.

"And it's not polite to listen in on conversations," She snapped at me.

"Room 212. Three twin beds in there. Enjoy your stay." The Hotel Manger droned on in a monotone.

"What was that about?" Iggy asked.

"I don't know. I wonder what she was going to say." I frowned.

"How could she know that you were lonely and depressed?" Iggy whispered, low enough that the Gasman couldn't hear.

"I don't know Iggy, why don't you ask her?" I snapped.

"Fine. I will." He stalked off.

I instantly knew what I did.

I had pissed Iggy off, and now he was going to go question people we didn't know, possibly blowing our cover.

But what caught my attention the most, was the small lump on the three girl's backs.

So what did I do?

I told Gazzy to lock the doors, and ran after him.

**

* * *

**

**MPOV**

After we had settled into our room, 213, I got up.

"I'm going to go take a shower," I stated.

"I'm next!" Nudge exclaimed.

"Okay," I smiled.

Once I got into the bathroom, I laid my clothes and towel on the sink.

I winced as the hot water ran over my sore muscles.

I unleashed my cramped wings, and slumped against the shower wall.

And cried.

**

* * *

**

**FPOV**

I followed Iggy silently down the stairs, and waited as he asked where those girls were.

He knew I was standing there, but didn't let it obther him.

He passed by me, and I continued to follow.

I was shocked to find that their room was right next to ours.

Room 213.

**

* * *

**

**MPOV**

"You two can go down to the Game Room, if you want." I whispered, once I got out of the shower.

I was sitting on my bed, in a towel, with my wings spread out before me.

"Okay!" Nudge squealed.

"Angel, if you see anybody strange, send me a telepathy message, and I'll be there in a second."

"Okay! See you later! Call us when dinner gets here!"

And they walked out the door with keycard in hand, as I locked the door behind them.

I sat back down on my bed, and cried softly.

_Knock-Knock_

Shoot.

I wiped my tears, but realized I was still in a towel.

Oh well.

It's only the room service person, I'm sure they've been in weirder situations.

_Knock-Knock_

"Coming!"

I opened the door, and was shocked at what I found.

Of course, with my luck, it wasn't the room service person.

It was the two oldest guys who were standing in front of us at the Hotel Desk.

But my problem was, I forgot to pull in my wings.

* * *

**FPOV**

"Igg!" I yelled, jogging to keep up with him.

"What, Fang?" He hissed harshly.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"I'm asking those girls what they know," He crossed his arms.

"Listen, I'm sorry I snapped at you. You know I've got a lot on my mind. Let's jsut go back." I tried to coax him.

But instead, he knocked on the door.

"Iggy!" I glared, knowing it was lost on him.

No response.

"Maybe they're not here. Let's go." I pulled on his arm.

"Someone's in there, I can feel their movements." He answered.

And knocked again.

"Coming!"

And the door was opened.

And standing in the doorway was the oldest girl, standing in a towel with her hair wet, her eyes red and puffy, and her face streaked with tears.

But what caught my attention was...

her 13-foot-long wings.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**I liked writing it.**

**This is the first one of my story ideas, and the poll will be up soon.**

**Thanx.**

**You can review if you want, and if you give me 5-10 reviews, I'll write another chapter. **

**Rae**


	2. Chapter 2: Watching

****

Hi!!!

**Oh my gosh, you guys are SOOO awesome!!!**

**I love your support, so I'm putting up the next chapter.**

**Special thanks to all six of you- BaNaNaWaffles, Pocks, cnp97, 6464MiniDiceOfRandomess, starsandwings4ever, and quibble.**

**This is for you guys.**

**Believe me, I wasn't planning on writing squat until I read your reviews.**

**I'm saying thank you to all of you for reviewing, because nothing that is FanFiction seems to be getting sent to my e-mail, so I can'y write review replies. **

**Extremely sorry about that. **

**I'll also be writing another one for Till Death Death Do us Part, and two for All's Fair In Love And War. **

**I'll probably be up until 5 AM tomorrow, but hey- this is for you guys.**

**Plus, I do that anyway. LOL.**

**And I'll be able to update A LOT faster after June 19, the last day of this school year. **

**I probably won't be able to update next week at all, I have finals coming up. BLAH.**

**Onward with the story!**

**

* * *

**

**~*Dark Days And Depressing Nights*~**

**Chapter 2:**

_And standing in the doorway was the oldest girl, standing in a towel with her hair wet, her eyes red and puffy, and her face streaked with tears._

_But what caught my attention was..._

_Her 13-foot-long wings._

**MPOV**

"Uh...hi," I mumbled.

"Hi." The dark one answered.

"You are not seeing anything! You are DREAMING!" I whispered softly, attempting hypnosis.

_Angel! We need to go! PRONTO!_ I mind shouted, knowing Angel was listening.

"What are you doing?" The one with the blue eyes laughed.

"Ya...got to go," I slammed the door behind me.

Shoot.

My cover was completely blown.

I kept my back against the door, and listened silently as the two talked.

"That was stupid, Iggy."

"You scared her, Fang!"

"It was your stupid idea!" Fang whispered harshly.

"Well, now we know something. She has wings, just like-"

But before they said anything more, I quickly jumped up and pulled on jeans, a T-Shirt, my windbreaker, and some shoes.

_Angel, meet me on top of the hotel. I have our stuff_. I thought.

_Got it, Max._ She replied.

As I heard another knock on the door, I watched in horror as the dorknob jingled.

I quikcly through up the window, and jumped out, holding our backpacks in one hand.

* * *

**FPOV**

'That was stupid, Iggy." I hissed.

"You scared her, Fang!" Iggy replied.

"It was your stupid idea!" I cursed.

"Well, now we know something. She has wings, just like us," Iggy smirked.

"Fine fine, you have a point there. But she's freaked." I glared.

"Try the door." Iggy ushered.

"You try it." I crossed my arms.

I was ecstatic, but of course I didn't show it.

There were more of us, and I bet those two smaller girls were just like Max.

But the problem- getting the three to listen to us long enough to tell her.

Iggy grasped the doorknob, and twisted it.

It opened with ease.

But their was a problem.

One of the key cards wwas laying on the counter, and the window was open wide.

"She jumped out the window!" I mumbled.

"And how do you know that?" Iggy asked.

"Well one, idiot, sh'e nowhere in sight, and their is one door, and two, their's a long, tan feather on the floor in front of the window."

"Oh. Okay."

I reached down and grabbed the feather.

"What are you doing? Keeping it safe until you can give it to her?"

"Shut up, Iggy."

I stuck my head out the window, but saw nothing.

"Gone like the wind." I sighed.

"Aren't we the poetic one?"

"Shut up, Iggy." I repeated.

Just then, Gazzy came skidding down the hall, with our backpacks in tow.

"Erasers!" He yelled.

I watched in horror as he came into the abandoned hotel room, and locked the door quickly.

He ran over to us, and we slid on your backpacks and jumped out the window, just as 20 Erasers poured in.

* * *

**MPOV**

"What happened back there, Max?" Nudge asked for the uptenth time.

"Let's see, two of the three boys standing in fornt of us at the Check0In desk knocked on the door, and me, being the airhead that I am, opened the door, thinking it was the room service person, and I was standing in a towel. I also forgot to tuck in my wings," I finally gave up the information.

"I don't know, Max. There was something different about them. Not in the Eraser way, but in a different, mutant kind of way." Angel stated.

"Okay..." I mumbled, tired.

* * *

As we were walking through Time Square at this horrible hour, a dog trotted up to us.

"Oh! Look Max! A puppy! Can we keep it? Please! PLEASE!" Nudge squealed excitedly.

Before I could protest, Angel picked the small dog up, and cuddled it.

"Please, Max?" Angel whispered.

"N-" I began, but she pulled the worst trick on me.

The dirtiest trick in the book.

Bambi eyes.

"Fine, fine. Just stop with the eyes! They burn!" I teased.

"Yay! What are we going to call it?" Nidge bounced (literally) up and down.

"I am not an 'It'. I am a Canine American, and am proud of it. I am **NOT** a dog," The dog spoke.

Yes, the dog did talk, and I'm not psycho or schitzo.

"You can speak?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes. My name is Total. I came from The School. Heard of it?" he mumbled.

"Ya. We're from there, too." Nudge squealed.

He looked at all three of us in disbelief.

I looked around making sure no one was around.

It was about 1 AM, and the only people out were the homeless and drunks.

I untucked my wings, smirking at the Dog's reaction.

"Okay. I got it. My name's Total," He answered.

"Okay, Total, but if you don't mind, we're going to find a nice, soft tree to hunker down in." I yawned.

"Sounds good to me!" he woofed.

* * *

**FPOV**

We were aimlessly walking through Time Square, trying to find a tree to sleep in.

"Found one!" Gazzy pointed.

"Too small."

"How about that one?"

"Too leafy."

"That one?"

"Too thin."

"MAKE UP YOUR MIND!" Iggy yelled.

"Ouch." I mumbled.

"Sorry. I'm grouchy when I'm tired."

"Ya. I got that."

"That one, Gaz." I pointed.

"But that-"

"No arguing, Gazzy, or else we'll be looking for a tree to satisfy Fang for another hour." Iggy muttered.

We jumped up into the tall, strong, leafy tree, and I got first watch.

Only to see three familiar looking girls pass by.

* * *

**MPOV**

"That tree looks good." I pointed.

The two girls and Total silently nodded, bleary-eyed from sleepiness.

"I'll take first watch."

My words were lost, becuase Nudge and Angel had already fallen asleep.

I looked around, but the coax was clear.

But I still had a paranoid feeling, that I was being watched.

And little did I know, I was right.

In both a good, and a very bad way.

* * *

**Ooh, imagine that.**

**Another bad cliffy.**

**But...you'll see.**

**I just planned the next chapter out...sort of.**

**Anywho, I got to go make/eat dinner.**

**Ya, I make dinner. Cause I'm cool like that.**

**LOL; JK.**

**I want to reach 10-15 reviews until the next chapter.**

**THANKS!!!**

**Rae**


	3. Chapter 3: Darts Suck

****

Hello, again.

Yup, once again, you guys suprised me.

I wasn't really planning on updating AGAIN for this story, for a couple of weeks (remember, finals are coming for me soon...BLAH!), but I got what I wanted.

I love all of your reviews, and this chapter is dedicated to my latest reviewers: V-ball runner, 4everreadin', BaNaNaWaffles, Pocks, Moonfrost-InuKag-7768, and -xXx 'M' NaMeS RoCk xXx-.

Thanx for all your support, and BaNanaWaffles, it's true- Max can't handle bambi eyes, and neither can I (and I might take that Fang falls out of the tree thing).

I'm still weighing the idea of making Max find out about the boy's wingness (I made up a new word!), but again, I'm thinkin' 'bout it.

I'll try to get some new story samples up, but I'll definitely keep updating this one, wether it wins in the polls or not. The next one I'm going to be writing is Trials And Errors, and then I'll update Till Death Do Us Part, and then All's Fair In Love And War.

Onward with the story!!!

**

* * *

**

**~*Dark Days And Depressing Nights*~**

**Chapter 3: Darts Suck**

_I looked around, but the coax was clear._

_But I still had a paranoid feeling, that I was being watched._

_And little did I know, I was right._

_In both a good, and a very bad way._

**MPOV**

So there I was, sleeping peacefully in a tree in New York, when I woke up to a bellowing voice.

"Get out of the tree! According to law, you are not allowed to climb these trees!"

I cracked my eyes open slightly, and saw a police officer staring angirly up at us.

"Oh, go milk a duck," I muttered. **(A.N. I've always wanted someone in my stories to say that! LOL!)**

"Excuse me, Miss? Come down at once!"

I gently jumped down from the tree, landing in a crouch.

As I stood up, I noticed another police officer standing and yelling up into the tree across from us.

Who could possibly be sleeping up there? I thought.

But my thoughts were answered as someone fell out with a _THUMP!_

Can you guess who it was?

* * *

**FPOV**

I was sleeping up in a tree (very peacefully, might I add) somewhere smack dab in the middle of new York, until I was woken up by a very loud, very annoying voice.

"By law, you are not permitted to climb these trees! Come down at once!"

I was so suprised by the voice, that I actually fell out of the tree.

Yes, everyone. I, Fang, did not jump out of the tree, but actually _fell_ out of it.

Call it karma, I guess.

I shouldn't have been so picky of which tree to sleep in.

I looked past the yelling police officer in front of me, and saw a familiar face.

Can you guess who?

Max.

Rolling in the grass, laughing.

At me, probably.

At least she was enjoying herself, until something strange, and very unexpected happened.

The two so called "police officers" morphed into Erasers.

Just our luck, right?

"Iggy! Gaz! Get up! Fight time!" I scalled into the tree.

"Wha?" Iggy asked, rubbing his sightless eyes.

"Erasers!"

After Iggy and the Gasman jumped out of the tree, I saw Erasers just _pouring_ into the park.

Great.

* * *

**MPOV**

Currently, I was rolling in the grass, laughing until I cried.

Mr. Dark and Mysterious fell out of the tree.

My laughing fit was broken as I watched the police officer in front of me morph into an Eraser.

"You guys always ruin my fun, don't you?" I jumped up.

"Angel! Nudge! Eraser time!"

_That _got them moving.

Great.

Not _only_ were Erasers pouring into the park, but we also had to protect three normal kids.

But to my suprise, the three slipped into a fighting stance.

"Ready, girls?" I asked.

"Yup!"

And the fight began.

We punched left and right, while Angel used her mind control to knock the sorry things unconscious.

The three boys were putting up quite the fight, to my suprise.

They didn't look scared or firghtened or curious.

They looked slightly annoyed, but like this was an every day experience.

Who were these guys?

I saw the Erasers swarming around the boys, so we ran to help.

"_Who_ are you?" I asked.

"I'll explain later!"

I shrugged my shoulders, and fought back-to-back with the dark guy.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, we finely got rid of the last Eraser.

"Report!" I yelled.

"I'm good." Angel looked perfect, not a scratch on her.

"I'm okay," Nudge answered, wiping blood from her cheek.

"So...explain." I turned toward the boys in front of me.

"How about this for an explanation?" Mr. Mysterious smirked.

I was just about to comment about nothing happening, when all three of the boys unfolded their _wings_.

Yes, wings.

"You guys are...human-avian hybrids..like us?" I mumbled.

"Yup. We were trying to tell you that, but you kind of slammed the door in our faces, Max." the blue-eyed one smiled.

"How do you know my name?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I heard the litle blond one-Angel, I think- say it." he explained.

"Okay. What's your names?" Nudge piped up.

"I'm Fang. This is Iggy, and that's the Gasman." The man in black pointed.

"Okay. I'm Max, and that's Angel. But I guess you already know that. This is Nudge. Oh, and the dog in the tree is Total. He can talk." I explained.

"Yes. The "dog" would like to get down, now." Total huffed.

Angel climbed up and grabbed him.

"So...how old are you guys?" I asked.

"I'm 14 and so is Iggy. Gazzy is 8." Fang answered.

"Ok. I'm 14, Nudge is 11, and Angel is 6." I stated.

"Angel is my sister." I smiled.

"Iggy is my brother." Fang smirked.

"I'm blind." Iggy mumbled.

"How?" Nudge gasped.

"Blame the whitecoats."

We stood there, explaining everything to each other, for what semed like forever.

* * *

The talking finally ended, and we all stood there in an akward silence.

"I'm hungry!" Angel broke the silence.

"Well, let's get something to eat!" I smiled.

We began to walk away, but the boys just stood there.

"What are you waiting for, an invitation?" I yelled over my shoulder.

I smiled to myself as I heard the sound of quick footseteps behind me.

"We don't have money, but we have a credit card." Fang and I said in unison.

"Okay...who's are we going to use?" Iggy asked.

"Mine." Once again, in unison.

"We'll use mine." I confirmed.

"No, it's okay, I insist." Fang glared.

"Listen, I don't know you, and I don't really want to. If you want to waste your money, go ahead." I said through gritted teeth.

"Fine. We'll use my credit card." Fang smirked.

* * *

After getting something to eat, we realized that we were all super tired, and that it was already getting dark.

"Okay, let's vote. Dirt, tree, or hotel?" I asked.

Everyone agreed on a hotel, so we flew to the nearest one we saw.

As we finally reached the Reception Desk, we asked for separate rooms.

"Sorry. There's only three rooms, each complete with 1 King-sized bed." The Manager said, bored.

"Okay. we'll take them." I handed her my credit card, before Fang could get his out.

After she gave us directions to the rooms, 510, 511, and 512, we were about to vote on who went with who.

But before we got the chance to, Gazzy and Iggy took one key, and Nudge and Angel took another.

Leaving two people, and one room.

Me...and Fang.

"Little rats." I mumbled.

"Hmm?" Fang was smirking.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, or I'll wipe it off for you." I threatened.

His smile faded, and he took the key and unlocked the door.

I jumped onto the bed.

"I'm taking a shower first." I called.

"Got it."

* * *

After I finished my shower, I walked out with a brush and sat on the bed.

"Go ahead." I told him.

After he walked on quietly, I laid down and watched T.V.

He walked out in 10 minutes, and laid on the other side of the bed, with a grin still plastered on his face.

"Listen, if you try _anything_, you'll be sleeping on the ground," I warned.

* * *

The next day came all too quickly.

"Tell the sun to go away." I mumbled.

Wherever I was, I was warm.

Until I opened my eyes, and noticed that my face was extremely close to Fang's.

And we staring down at me, _still _smiling.

"Don't say a word." I jabbed my finger at him.

He put his hands up in a "surrender" motion.

* * *

After we managed to get everyone up and ready, we checked out.

"What should we do?" I asked everyone.

"Go shopping!" Nudge cried out.

Before I could agree, I was being dragged along to go _shopping_.

Someone shoot me _now_.

And I got my wish.

As we were walking by some deserted park, all six of us were hit by darts.

Darts suck.

We all watched in horror as a bunch of Erasers _and _Flyboys loaded us into a white van.

But before I was knocked out by the dart, I saw two familiar people in front of me.

"Hello, Maximum."

"Hello, sweetheart."

* * *

**HA HA!!! **

**I managed to stop at yet another cliffhanger.**

**No one kill me, or else...you won't get any more chapters.**

**Anyone and everyone who get who one or both of the people are, will get honorably mentioned in the next chapter, and...**

**A Cyber COOKIE!!!**

**Fresh out of my cyber oven, complete with cyber choclate chips, and cyber milk.**

**Yum, right?**

**LOL.**

**And BaNaNaWaffles, I decided to take your "Fang falls out of the tree because of his pickiness" thing. Thanks. It was a nice touch.**

**Well, I want 15-20 reviews until my next chapter.**

**So...guess who the people are in reviews.**

**Hint: There IS sarcasm in the last person's comment.**

**LOL**

**Rae**


	4. Chapter 4: The Triple Ts

**I'm sooo sorry, guys.**

**I've beent rying to write a chapter for a month now, but I couldn't get past the barrier that is wrtier's block.**

**My friend outside the FanFiction world, known on here as Little Ms Cullen, helped me get apst that, thankfully.**

**SO here's the chapter, and I will update a lot to gain your forgiveness.**

**Onward with the story!**

**

* * *

**

**Dark Days And Depressing Nights**

**Chapter: The Triple Ts**

_"Hello, Maximum."_

_"Hello, Sweetheart."_

Jeb and Anne.

The alst two people I saw before I compltely blacked out in a armored van.

When I awoke, I was sitting in a dog cage several sizes too small, trying to avoid hitting my head on the lid.

"We need the two older experiments. Get them out of the cage!"

"I can't follow your orders. I only follow the Boss."

"It's Anne's orders!"

"Fine, fine."

I was listening very carefully, making sure the two bickering scientists didn't know I was awake. I cracked my eyes, and looked around me. Fang was to my left, Iggy to my right, Gazzy behind me, Angel in front of me, and Nudge off on my far right.

But my attention was averted when I saw the two scientists each holding a very large, very pointy needle.

One was going to my cage, and the other to Fang's.

I tried to fight the scientist off, but he stuck the needle into my arm, and I blacked out.

Again.

* * *

When I woke up for the second time, I was in a padded cell, lying next to Fang. There was an assortment of weapon's on the wall behind us, and they like they would hurt, but not kill. Feet above us, there was what looked like One-way glass.

"Fang," I whispered.

No response.

"Fang." I sighed.

No response.

"FANG!" I yelled.

He jolted awake, looked around frantically.

When he took in our surroundings, the weapons, and the one-way glass, he laid back down, rubbing his eyes.

"Experiments 6516 and 6517."

We both jumped as a scientist's came blasting through hidden speakers.

"You're 6517?" I asked.

"You're 6516?" Fang asked.

"You will be assigned to fight numerous amounts of flying Erasers. First."

I sighed.

"Wonderful." Fang muttered.

"Pick your weapons. Your job is to work together and knock as many Erasers as you can unconscious. They will come in ten at a time. You will fight for thiry minutes. No breaks."

I looked at Fang, and nodded. We both fell into a fighting stance, ignoring the wall of weapons.

Seconds later, ten Erasers walked into the room, charging toward us.

* * *

**Iggy POV**

I woke up, immediately hitting my head on the top of the dog cage.

"Uhh." I sighed, holding me head.

"Are you alright?" Angel asking, worry flashing in her eyes.

I nodded in her direction, and felt the bars.

Pure steel.

"Gazzy? You awake?" I asked, feeling the bars.

"Mm-hmm."

"Got any bombs on you?"

"Nope."

"Me neither." I sighed.

I noticed that Nudge wasn't here, because I couldn't hear her breathing.

"Where's Nudge?" I frowned.

"I don't know." Angel answered.

Unexpectedly, a scientist came up behind me, and zapped me with some type of electric stick.

The last thing I heard was Angel cry out.

* * *

**Nudge POV**

When I woke up, I was strapped to an operating table. The antiseptic smell made me want to throw up. I noticed a scientist off to my left, studying the machines that I was hooked into.

"What are you doing?!" I thrashed, trying to escape the straps I was stuck in.

"I'm just studying you. Trying to figure you out, 8913."

I glared at his use of my experiment number, and continued thrashing.

The Lab Room was an uncomfortable pure white. White door, white walls, white table, white bed.

All white. I couldn't stand it.

"Get me OUT!" I screamed.

The whitecoat sighed, and pulled out a long, thin stick. He pressed an invisible button on the side, and it sizzled with electricity.

That was the last thing I saw, as he jabbed it in my side.

* * *

**Angel POV**

After Iggy was shocked, a white coat came in, and placed my cage on a cart.

The scientist dropped me off in a white room, where an Eraser unlocked my cage and placed me in a chair.

He then handcuffed me, and tied my wings back.

Once that was done, they both left, and Jeb walked in.

_Stop reading my mind, Angel. You can't control me. I can block you out._

I gasped in suprise. Jeb had placed a barrier, shielding himself from my mental powers.

Jeb smiled, his eyes crinkling.

I glared at him, and silently probed the minds of the people outside this room.

Behind the one way glass, Anne stood, staring in.

_Experiment #1215. An interesting specimen; incredibly powerful. _

I got up from the chair I was sitting in, and walked over to were she was standing behind the glass.

" I can hear you. I can hear everything you're thinking," I muttered.

_What? How can she-_

**_Don't even try to shield yourself from me._**

_Stop this, Angel._

**_No._**

_Angel-_

While I was having my mental conversation with Anne, an Eraser walked in, and shocked me, just like they did to Iggy.

* * *

**Gasman POV**

"Where did you take everyone?!" I shouted at the whitecoats.

They just stared at me, and looked away.

"Come, child. Be quiet." A whitecoat whispered.

"No."

"Quiet."

"No."

"Stay quiet!"

"NO!"

And the scientist came up behind me, and stuck me with the electric stick.

* * *

**Fang POV**

After those thirty painful minutes, we collapsed in exhaustion.

"Very good. You both managed to knock out 500 Erasers. Now stay very still."

Max and I looked at each other questioningy, when two winged Erasers walked in.

They came toward us, both holding some sort of collar, and a stick.

"You'e going to put a collar on us, using a stick?" Max stated.

"Yes, we are, dear sister." One spat.

Max sat there, confused.

After several silent seconds, she whispered, "Ari."

"Yes. The brother that you killed."

Max shook her head, a look of pure horror on her face, and tried crawling to the wall.

Ari came up quickly, and pressed a button on the side of the white stick.

The stick buzzed to life, and electricity coarsed through it.

"Now I'm going to repay the kindness you showed me." He growled, coming after her.

The other Eraser hurried toward me, and clipped the collar around my neck.

I glared at him, and he pulled out some sort of remote, and clicked the button.

Pain shot up my neck; excruciating pain. I wanted to cry out, to scream, but I kept it muffled.

The Eraser saw me wince, and left the room, chuckling.

I turned my head to look at Max, and saw her backed into a corner, with the collar around her neck.

And Ari was standing in front of her, pressing both the button on the remote, and zapping her with the stick.

She cried out in pain everytime, and I tried to get up and help her.

But whenever I tried to move in her direction, the electric pain would course through my body, leaving me shaking on the ground.

After the next shock, Max's screams faded.

The room was silent, apart from the faint sound of the electric stick.

And with several more shocks from my collar, I laid still.

* * *

**Iggy POV**

I awoke beside Nudge, on an operating table.

My hands and legs were tied down by thick straps, my back chilled against the metal table. The antiseptic smell hit me immediately.

"So, doc, am I due for a check up?" I asked the scientist.

I could hear his normal-paced breathing halt for a moment, before he walked over to my side.

"No; we're going to work on your eyes."

The sarcastic smile on my face faded, replaced by a more serious one.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"We're going to try and get you to see again."

"Why?" I asked, my voice hushed.

"Because your mother told us to."

"My mother? Who is she?" I asked.

I immediately thought of Fang, my biological brother. Even though we look nothing a like, we're twins.

"You will find out soon enough." The whitecoat replied.

I could hear the sound of Nudge awakening, before the scientist injected with sleeping medicine.

* * *

**Nudge POV**

"Hmm?" I yawned.

I woke up to the hushed boices of two whitecoats to my left.

When I looked to see what they were talking about, I saw Iggy, lying asleep under them.

"What are you doing?" I cried out.

Their talking stopped, and the scientist who was doing tests on me, who I found out was called "Twelve", placed a hand over my mouth, shushing me.

"They are trying to give him his sight back." Twelve whispered.

At that moment, I noticed a cold, collar-like thing around my neck.

So I laid there, listening to the sounds of the machines whirring, the hushed voices of whitecoats, and Iggy's slow, steady breathing.

* * *

**Gazzy POV**

When I woke up, my back aching from where the scientist electrocuted me, I found that there was some type of remote-controlled collar around my neck.

"Where is everyone? Where am I? What is this _thing_?" I muttered.

I noticed Angel was whispering my name, and that I was in a white room.

"Angel?" I asked.

"Yes, Gazzy?" She replied.

"Where are we? And who is he?" I asked, pointing at the familiar man in the room.

"He is Jeb. He used to take care of Max, Nudge, and I before he left us." She explained.

"Jeb?" I gasped, "no, he took care of Iggy, Fang and I."

We both looked at Jeb, a man we had both loved very much.

"I took care of all of you." He answered our stares.

I looked at Angel, and she simply shrugged her shoulders.

"How come we've never met?" Angel asked.

"You have. Before I took you away from here. Your memory was erased for your safety. You see, Angel is not Max's sister, just like Iggy is not Fang's brother. We added that fake memory, replacing it with the truth."

"What truth?" Angel asked, narrowing her eyes.

"You two are, in fact, brother and sister. Everyone else have no siblings." Jeb continued.

We both looked at each other, shocked.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Oh, yes. Yes I am."

* * *

**Fang POV**

I woke up in _another_ white room, in a cold chair, with a cold collar around my neck.

Sitting in front of me was none other than the worst woman in the entire world.

Anne.

"Are any of the rooms here not white?" I asked.

She laughed, and plastered a fake smile on her face. She began to study me intently.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I quesitoned.

"Because...I-I'm you're..." She began, as a tear fell from her eye.

"You're my what?"

"I'm your mother, Fang."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

* * *

**Iggy POV**

I woke up with my eyes closed, feeling the chill of a collar around my neck.

"Open your eyes, my dear."

The voice sounded oddly familiar, yet I couldn't place it.

I cracked them slightly, and noticed white, white, and more white.

"Come on, sweetheart."

Who is that?

I opened my eyes completely, and my eyes adjusted.

But what shocked me the most, was that I could see.

"I can see!" I shouted.

"Yes, honey. Now look at me." The woman answered.

I turned my attention on the woman.

I finally figured out who the voice was.

The Director.

"What do you want? And why are you being so friendly?" I glared, narrowing my eyes at the short woman.

"Because, my sweet Iggy, I'm your mother." She replied, standing.

"No. No way. You are kidding, right?"

* * *

**Max POV**

When I woke up, I felt an odd pressure on my legs.

I sat up, only to come face-to-face with my charming brother.

Ari.

He held the crackling, electric stick inches away from my chest.

"Did you know, that if I applied the right amount of pressure, and put this exactly over your heart, you would be dead in five seconds?" He asked, a smile plante don his face.

"Now now, Ari, that is enough."

I looked toward the door, were Jeb was walking in.

"Hello, Jeb! Still as treacherous as usual?" I smiled sarcastically.

"Stop that this instant, my child."

"Ha! Your child! Who are you trying to fool with that one?" I laughed.

"Why, I'm not fooling anyone. I am your father."

And with that, I fainted.

* * *

"Max! Max, wake UP!"

I sat up immediately, completely alert.

"What?" I asked.

As I stared at Fang, everything came flooding back to me.

"Uuh." I sighed, laying back down.

I noticed we were back in the padded room.

"Thank you for waking her up, Fang."

I noticed Anne's voice, and winced automatically.

"Yes, Mother." He growled.

I looked at him in shock, but he gave me a "I'll explain later" look.

"Get up, you two."

We both stood.

"Now, you will fight."

"Fight what?" I asked.

"Each other. You will fight to the death."

I looked at Fang in shock, and his look mirrored my own.

"No." We both said in unison.

"Yes, you will."

And our collars zapped us.

"No." I cried out.

Zap.

"No." Fang winced.

Zap.

We were both zapped until we _both_ fainted.

AGAIN.

* * *

**Angel POV**

We all woke up in a padded cell. Everyone except Fang and Max.

We shared everything we found out, about our relations, and our parents.

"We should make a plan." Iggy stated.

"Yes, we should. I don't think Max and Fang are having too much fun." I winced.

"What do you mean, sis?" Gazzy smirked.

"They are both together, in a padded cell, but they just fainted. They were ordered to fight to the death, and they both refused." I explained.

"First thing's first. We need to get these things off. And Angel, is anyone watching us?" Iggy asked.

"No. The guard fell asleep."

So we figured out a plan, praying that Max and Fang were okay.

* * *

**Nudge POV**

After we devised our plan, we quickly set into action.

We waited until the guard outside awoke, and then Angel used her mind control powers to make him unlock the doors, and hand us the keys to our collars, even Fang's and Max's.

When we were heading to the two's cell, a small, black dog walked in front of our path.

"Take me with you." He whispered.

We looked down, shocked, but Angel smiled.

"I'm going to call you Total." She grinned, picking him up.

And that was when we found out that he not only could talk, but he had growing black wings.

"Let's get back on track." Iggy smiled.

Angel followed Max's thoughts, until we were right outside their cell.

"Ready to attack? There's only 2 guards." Angel whispered.

We all nodded, and silently knocked the two guards out.

It was strange how it was so quick and simple to rescue Max and Fang.

We got inside, unlocked their collars, and woke them up with no problem.

"Follow our lead." Iggy whispered.

We all stepped outside, only to be met by about fifty Erasers.

"Attack!" The first Eraser yelled.

So we all set off, punching Erasers left and right.

We were vastly outnumbered, but the Erasers aren't very smart.

As I was working on one Eraser, another punched me from behind, but he was down with a punch from Max.

Angel had no scratches on her whatsoever, and she was using her abilities to make most of the Erasers fall unconsious.

Once we were finished, Jeb seemed to pop out of nowhere.

"Come. Quickly!" He whispered, pushing us along.

"Where are you taking us?" Max hissed.

"I'm helping you escape." He answered.

* * *

**Max POV**

We followed Jeb, grudgingly.

He seemed to be leading us to the exit, becuase we saw light through the cracks under a door.

ONce everyone was outside, he turned to face me.

"Now, Max. I want you to punch me."

"What?" I smirked.

"I want you to iht me as hard as you can, and knock me unconsious. To make it look like I tried to stop you from escaping."

I raised an eyebrow slightly, but nodded happily.

Cracking my knuckles, I punched him as hard as I could.

Which, I dare say, was pretty hard. He spun around in place several times, and then dropped to the ground.

"Good Night, Father." I whispered.

"Up and Away!" I shouted.

We all shot up, and flew as fast as possible. As fast as we could, as far as we could.

The Triple Ts.

Trouble, Treachery, and Tests.

All in one night.

* * *

**A lot of POV changes, huh?**

**It was a requirement.**

**I hope this helps forgive me, and I'll update really soon this time.**

**This took forever, and my fingers REALLY hurt.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Rae**


End file.
